piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Individuals by crew: ship or captain?
Currently we have a few categories for various ships' crews (e.g Category:Black Pearl crew). These might be seen as a little cumbersome in regards to ships such as the Interceptor and the Hai Peng: e.g., they are commandeered or used by different crews, meaning these categories can be a little confusing. Perhaps it would be easier to categorize by captain rather than ship? So we'd have, for instance, Category:Jack Sparrow's crew, or Category:Hector Barbossa's crew. Sound better? - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 15:30, 4 May 2007 (UTC) *I see no reason we can't have both. --Wanderingshadow 16:02, 17 May 2007 (UTC) **Possibly, although then there's also the matter of the navigation boxes we're currently using for ship's crews. Boxes for both a ship's and a captain's crew would be too much - Kwenn 16:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ***If we had to make a choice with the navigation boxes, I'd say get rid of the ships and do it by captain. However, as far as actual categories go, we might as well keep both. --Wanderingshadow 16:41, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ****I'm wondering about the extent of this project. It's necessary to list Barbossa and Jack Sparrow's crew, but is it necessary to make a template for, for example, Davey Jones' crew since the only ship he's captained (so far) is the Flying Dutchman?--Wanderingshadow 16:26, 22 May 2007 (UTC) *****We need to keep a standard, so yes; if we're using this method, all ship nav boxes need to be replaced by captains - Kwenn 16:27, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ******I think we can put it this way, we keep both of them, but, we also put the name of the ship/vessel in a bracket behind the name of the crew in the "someone's crew' box. Does it make it easier?--LuciferPercival 11:16, 25 May 2007 (HKT) *******Having seen World's End, I think we need to have a mix: captains who have more than one ship (i.e. Jack with the Interceptor and Pearl, Barbossa with Pearl and Hai Peng) should have "Captain's crew" while ships with more than one captain should have "Ship's crew" - Kwenn 07:28, 25 May 2007 (UTC) **Why not have a list of the different captains on the ships and who their crews were/are? It would be a lot easier, in my opinion. -Cap'n H. Barbossa, newbie to this wikia, but not to all wikia. ***You mean a single list of all captains/crews on every page? That would be far too long. These boxes are meant to help navigation based on particular groupings, not just list entire categories - Kwenn 15:26, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *I think, we should categorize the crewmembers by crew, it's the simplest way. I mean, the "Cursed crew" stayed the same after the mutiny, the only difference is that they were captained by Barbossa and not by Jack Sparrow, so it' just stupid to categorize them three times as "Black Pearl crew", "Jack Sparrow's Crew" and "Hector Barbossa's crew". I think, a template should list all ships used by the crew, all persons which captained that crew, and all crewmembers. Those, who were not ship/captain/crewman in the moment of the crew's last appearance, but prior to this should be given as former ship/captain/member. El Chupacabra El Chupacabra 13:20, 20 June 2007 (UTC) **I'd rather keep the categories as they are - the more categories, the easier it is for users to find articles - though I think the nav boxes need to be reorganized. How about these for potential nav boxes: :::Barnacle crew :::Hector Barbossa's cursed crew :::Interceptor crew (both Royal Navy and Jack's crews on one box) :::Jack Sparrow's crew (end of Curse up to end of DMC) :::Jack Sparrow's crew (as of pre-''AWE''-mutiny) :::Hector Barbossa's crew (second mutiny, i.e. current Pearl crew) :::Flying Dutchman crew (as the crew apparently stays the same with Will) :::Hai Peng crew :::Plus the other single-crew ships (Endeavour, Empress etc) - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 20:10, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :A good propose, the problem are not the categories but the nav boxes. P.S. Perhaps we should also write an own article for each of the crews which would give information on the crew as a organization and describe the crew's who-is-who, history, personal changes, etc. El Chupacabra 09:07, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::Possibly. We need specific names for the crews, however. We need to distinguish them, especially Jack and Barbossa's many crews - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 09:43, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::In terms of crew articles, however, I think "Jack Sparrow's crew", for example, should cover all his various crews. I'm trying to break down the nav boxes as much as possible though. See list above - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 10:03, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I propose the following boxes/pages: :::::Barnacle crew :::::"Cursed crew"-(Name from the visual guide) (Barbossas, former Sparrow on the Pearl) :::::"Motley crew"-(Name from the guide) (Jack Sparrow's on the Interceptor/Pearl up to end of DMC) :::::"Rescue crew"-Current Pearl (former Hai Peng) crew (Barbossa, Jack, again Barbossa) :::::Flying Dutchman crew :::::Sao Fengs pirates (Empress and Hai Peng crews)- two tepmlates but one page. :::::Single-crew ships: Dauntless, Endeavour, Interceptor (Navy crew), Edinburgh...) ::::Sounds good, though perhaps "Rescue crew" could have another name. Any suggestions? - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 13:20, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::::How's this: ? I've kept the categories as they are; I don't think we specifically need a "cursed crew" cat seeing as the crew is listed here anyway - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 20:02, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Looks good, but I think we should mark the former members (Jack Sparrow & Bootstrap Bill) somehowe, perhaps by adding (formerly) behind/before their names or by giving their names in italic. El Chupacabra 13:18, 25 June 2007 (UTC)